


Kanan And You Are Ripped, Nobody Can Tell Me Otherwise

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Gratuitous Descriptions of Muscles, theres...a lot of muscles, this might be a crackfic i dont even know myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9527057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: Riko was ready to admit that she had the absolute worst girlfriends on Earth.(Or, possibly the best.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://dynasty-scans.com/images/5722)...

It was starting to seem like Kanan and You were showing off on purpose.

 

One timeーso long ago that Riko had forgotten how it even came upーRiko had off-handedly mentioned that she had a “thing” for muscled girls. Ever since then, she could hardly  _ breathe _ without catching a glimpse of Kanan’s strong quads, or You’s amazing biceps or, most often, both of their abs. They flashed her in such a way that was obviously meant to be perceived as accidental, but it was hardly that. When You was cooking them dinner, she frequently stopped to slowly, tantalizingly lift her shirt to wipe the sweat off her forehead. Some mornings, Kanan _ suddenly _ couldn’t find her favorite tank top and she had to walk into the living room shirtless to ask Riko where it was. Riko was ready to admit that she had the absolute worst girlfriends on Earth.

 

(Or, possibly the best.)

 

Riko began to notice that they seemed to be cornering her a lot more lately while still deploying their usual “oopsy-daisy-my-shirt’s-off” tactics. It was garnering a lot of suspicion, but they kept up the facade, always innocently asking if everything was okay when Riko would turn pink. Really, she had never noticed that they could be that  _ scheming _ if they wanted to. Riko had a strong feeling that they were working against her, but she had no idea what she did to deserve such sweet torture...

 

The truth was unveiled after a morning jog that Riko had begrudgingly agreed to go on. The second they got in the house, Riko slumped against the door, panting. Apparently, those muscles weren’t just for show; Kanan and You had a startling amount of stamina. However, she was quickly snapped out of her exhaustion when she noticed Kanan and You staring at her with a twinkling in their eyes. “Wh-what?” Riko stuttered. She sank to the floor, looking up.

 

“We’ve noticed you staring a lot lately, Riko,” Kanan said, looking as if she were seconds away from bursting into laughter.

 

Riko immediately blushed, feeling as if she were being put on the spot. After all, she was! Sure, she was staring, but... “Y-you two have been trying to bait me,” she defended. In all of her embarrassment, she hadn’t even noticed that Kanan was on one side of her, and You was on the other. Their stomachs were perfectly level with her face, it seemed...their sexy, toned, muscled-

 

“Of course she’s staring, Kanan-chan. After all, she  _ loves _ the way my muscles look. Right, Riko-chan?” Riko broke out of her thoughts and turned to You, only to see that...dear Lord, she had lifted her shirt again, and her rippling muscles were mere inches away fro Riko’s face. Riko yelped instinctively, and she could have  _ sworn _ she heard a snicker from Kanan’s direction, but she was too focused on the sight of You’s abs to say a word.

 

She managed to pry her gaze away and fix it on the wall straight ahead of her, stammering uselessly. Her cheeks were burning, and her fingers were twitching, longing to reach up and skim over You’s warm flesh. However, she maintained her resolve, trying to sputter out a sentence. Kanan immediately interrupted her with a soft sigh. “No, no, no way! It’s obvious that Riko likes mine the best!”

 

Against her better judgement, Riko turned to Kanan, and there it was, in all its glory: the holy six-pack of her diver girlfriend. She had her shirt lifted up, which also showed off the way her sweatpants hung so beautifully off of her hips. Kanan’s abs somehow looked harder than You’s, but still absolutely sexy. Riko felt more inclined to give Kanan’s muscles a kiss than touch them, but she definitely wouldn’t mind touching. Of course not...

 

_ No! Don’t let them trap you like this! _ Riko jerked her head back to face the wall, but it was already too late. Riko was absolutely wrecked. “Th-th-this isn’t funny, and...you shouldn’t play tricks like this,” she managed to choke out, shutting her eyes tight.

 

“Trick? There’s no trick, is there, Kanan-chan?”

 

“No, of course not! Just tell us which one you like better, Riko. C’mon, it’s gotta be me, right?”

 

_ Oh my god. I can feel them getting closer. There’s no way I’m going to survive in these conditions, _ Riko thought. She could feel the warmth of their bodies on either side of her, closing in. She was pretty sure that if either of them actually touched her, she would either pass out or explode. “Argh...stop this...”

 

One last plea, a plea that turned out to be futile. “You’ve got to pick,” You insisted.

 

How could she pick?! She wanted both of them to wrap their big, strong arms around her...what difference did it make?! “A-ah, well, Y-You-chan’s...abs...are a bit softer, I think.”

 

“Aw, no way. Is that a dealbreaker? Is it?” Kanan pressed a bit closer, and Riko leaned the other way, but when she felt just a  _ bit _ of You’s stomach touching her head, she jumped back and covered her face.

 

“No! It’s not! I mean...Kanan-chan, y-you have...sexier legs!” Riko could think of a ton of different body parts to compliment Kanan on, but “legs” seemed to be the only thing that wouldn’t push her completely over the edge of insanity. It seemed like she was already there, though; once she started talking, she couldn’t stop. “Agh, but You-chan has great arms! When it comes to stuff like-like-y’know, against the wall-”

 

Kanan chipped in, “Kabedon?”

 

“Yes! You-chan would be really great at that,” Riko babbled. She definitely couldn’t open her eyes then. Oh, no, if she looked at them, she wouldn’t be able to talk at all. “But Kanan-chan, you’re a great hugger! Your body makes me feel...secure...since you’re so strong...I-I can’t pick! No, I-I pick both!”

 

By the time Riko finished, she was breathless, partly from her rant and partly from the fact that she was sandwiched between two flawless sets of abs. The room went silent for a second, and Riko was afraid that either of her lovers had gotten offended by one of her statements...

 

But, they just started laughing.

 

Riko pried her eyes open. She looked to her left; Kanan was doubled over in laughter. She looked to her right; You was sitting next to her, hardly trying to stifle her snickering. “R-Riko-chan, we were just joking,” You said, breathless and pink with laughter.

 

“Wh-what...why?” Riko groaned. She had said all of that for nothing? Oh, god, she would never be able to look them in the eye again.

 

“Aw, sorry. We didn’t mean to make you freak out or anything. You did look mighty cute, though.” Kanan patted Riko on the head, which only served to rile You and Kanan up again. They broke out into another fit of laughter, leaving Riko fuming between them.

 

Riko scolded, “That’s seriously not funny! Guys, I mean it!” Riko buried her face in her hands, trying to hide her blush. It was virtually pointless at that point, though; she had already embarrassed herself beyond repair. “Oh, jeez...let’s just forget this...”

 

Riko felt a kiss first on her right cheek, then her left. “Sorry, Riko-chan,” You sing-songed. “Will you forgive us? Please?”

 

Kanan and You had gotten into the habit of riling Riko up and then somehow fixing it in a couple of seconds with a couple of kisses and sugar-sweet words...it was getting a bit tiring, but Riko couldn’t help it. “I guess so...d-don’t play tricks like that, though!”

 

“No more teasing Riko. Got it, captain,” Kanan said, saluting playfully. Then, Riko heard a thoughtful hum. “Say, Riko?”

 

“What?”

 

“...Do you think you’d forgive us faster if we wrapped you in our big, strong arms?”

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me father i'm one thirsty ass bitch


End file.
